herofandomcom-20200223-history
Chuck (Angry Birds)
Chuck, the Yellow Bird is a character in the Angry Birds series of games created by Rovio Entertainment. He was first introduced in 2009 with the original launch of the game. He is a Wild Canary. Appearance Unlike the other birds, he is cone shaped,with a mop of black hair and red eyebrows. However, in the early cutscenes, he was the size of The Blues and had top feathers like Red. Personal Data *Name: Chuck *Known Aliases: Yellow Bird, Maching Bird, Lazer Bird, Accelerator Bird, Speed Bird, Woodpecker, Han Solo (in Star Wars) *Group Affiliation: The Flock, The Space Flock, The Star Wars Flock *Best Friends: Red Personality Chuck is enthusiastic and arrogant. He always wanted to be the best of the Flock, and is one of the most restless Birds in the Flock. In the opening scenes of Poached Eggs and Mighty Hoax, while The Flock examines the empty nest with question marks above their heads, Chuck exclaims a "#" sign (which indicates he is saying a censored bad word) after realising that the Bad Piggies stole their eggs. In the animated game trailer, Red, Chuck, Blue Jay, and Bomb were the first to discover the Flock's eggs missing after severely attacking a butterfly for landing on their eggs. When not fighting Pigs, Chuck is a practical joker and uses his jokes to liven up the Flock (which sometimes offends Bomb). He is also known as Maching bird, a name that describes his penchant for jokes as well as his intense speed. He is described as enthusiastic and restless, although a little unconfident in the comics. He is the best friend and confidant of Red. History Little is known about Chucks history before the events of the first Angry Birds game. His original look, showing two top feathers and dark eyebrows, similar to Red (and again exclaiming “#”) and was much smaller in size. This was later changed to his final look with a mop of black hair-like feathers on the top of his head. In the course of the battles with the Pigs, he has traveled to many different locations and environments, including the desert, underground caves and beaches. The Pigs never rest in their quest to steal eggs and the Flock often has to retrieve their eggs on holidays and special occasions. In one instance, the Pigs captured the entire Flock, including Chuck. It was only for the actions of Terence, the Big Brother Bird that the Flock was freed. At an indeterminate time later, the Flock was captured as rare birds and taken to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil where they fought with Blu and Jewel and their friends against Nigel the cockatoo and Mauro and his marmosets. Strategy Chuck is very strong on wood, making him a good bird to use on it. However, he can't destroy square blocks that well and can only shatter one square block. He can't do much damage to Glass. He can only destroy one glass block at the same time. Chuck's aiming angle is different from other birds. When Chuck is first launched from the slingshot, he flies at an angle like most birds. However, when his rush ability is activated, he will shoot straight at the target. Gameplay He first appeared in the 16th level of the first episode, Poached Eggs and has appeared as a playable character in every version and episode of the game (except The Big Setup) released so far, though he is not necessarily in all levels. In the Fuji TV exclusive episode: Sakura Ninja, Chuck appears dressed as a samurai. This was the first time he has appeared in costume in any game and completely new game sprites were created for this episode. To activate the Chuck's speed rush ability, a player must launch him into the air, then tap the screen or click the mouse to activate the speed boost. The most effective attacks with Chuck are to launch him upward and let him arc down onto a target, or to fling in a straight line horizontally at a target. Chuck's rush ability allows him to pick up speed to cause the most possible damage to the Pigs and their fortresses. Much like many of the other birds, his strength usually varies depending on the block and angle that is struck. Chuck is most effective against wood obstacles, able to penetrate several walls easily due to his speed. However, he is weak against glass/ice despite it having a much weaker strength than wood. Trivia *When he turns into a corpse, Chuck rolls like a ball, even though his body is a cone. *Al makes the same pain noises when becoming a corpse as Chuck. *Chuck's top feathers appear like Red's feathers in some earlier cutscenes. This was later changed to his in-game black mop-top design. *In the early cutscenes before the Birdday update of Angry Birds, Chuck was the same size as Red, but was soon changed to his now bigger size. *In cutscenes, Chuck seems to always be the one to notice the Pigs running away with the eggs, except The Big Setup. *Chuck owns a music player, as shown in the Angry Birds Toons trailer. Gallery Old_appearance_of_yellow_bird.png AngryBirds-openingscene.jpg AngryBirds-birdgod.jpg 180px-Lazer_bird.png|yellow bird as seen in Angry Birds Space. Category:Angry Birds Heroes Category:Avian Heroes Category:Yellow Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroes who Don't Speak Category:Speedsters Category:Heroes who killed the villain Category:Eyebeamers Category:Purple Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes